Let's Get Physical
by uchihaotakuhime
Summary: BakuJirou. [One-shot] As third years, sometimes the class can't help but get closer to each other. Bakugou and Jirou are no exception.


**Let's Get Physical**

**BnHA**

**BakuJirou**

_Where did I read that this pairing is called BoomBox? Cuz I approve. I wanted to…try and write them. But I feel like I'm not used to writing aggressively lol for Bakugou. Also, since I don't know how to put fanart here from Google without linking it to the original artist, there are actually cute fanart of BakuJirou if you just Google it! Not enough fanfics though, so I guess I'll help out a bit. I also ship KamiJirou and MomoJirou and BakuKiri and others btw. Lots of multi-shipping in BNHA._

_Anyway. This is slightly M/NSFW? Both characters are aged up and in their last year in UA, both 18 years old, btw, to keep it clean since the series is still ongoing. High schoolers get hormones, too. Kacchan's bday is 4/20 and Kyouka's bday is 8/1 so…this takes place sometime after that. And keeping it slightly more sfw because tumblr, so not too much cursing either. I don't know how to write smut anyway so. I started a much more fluffier one but I had less writer's block for this one. _

* * *

"Wanna make out?"

Jirou stood frozen with one hand on the door in disbelief, mouth flopping open like a fish. She was fresh out of the shower, a towel still in one hand, her longer purple hair unruly and wet around her shoulders. She was practically swimming in one of her father's old, raggedy, torn-up band shirts, so she felt like she hardly looked a picture of pleasure.

Class 3-A had been staying together since they were first years, always crammed in the same classroom, the same building, the same vicinity, so it was no wonder that hormones ran rampant. Many of them had their flings and relationships with each other, even for just a short amount of time. But never once in her mind Jirou thought Bakugou would be even slightly interested in doing anything physical with her. Other than maybe beat her in one of their one-on-one spars.

Bakugou looked at her with an expectant, steady gaze, though flat with its expression.

"Uh…me?"

"Do you see anyone else I could be talking to?"

"Well," Jirou tripped over her words. "Why not Momo or Mina? I'm sure Tsuyu or Ochako would be a better–"

He scowled. "I really don't want to be levitated into the air or turned into mush when I'm trying to get turned on."

She reddened. "Oh, yeah," she managed, though she tried to keep her mind from imagining the details.

"And I know you have experience with Kaminari and Yaoyorozu, so that makes you the most qualified–"

She yelped, hushing him and waving her arms around his face. "Don't say that so loud!"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like nobody knows. Everybody knows what goes on in our dorms with who, where, and when."

"They do?" Steam was about to leak out of her ears.

"Kaminari says–"

"I'm going to kill him," Jirou seethed through her teeth.

He smirked a little at her defensiveness. "Yeah, so do you wanna or not?" His arms remained crossed as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I dunno, Bakugou," she said slowly, twirling her earlobes in her fingers nervously. "Usually the moment feels right before I make decisions like this." She paused. "And natural, too."

"So if the moment is right you would?"

"I guess?" Jirou swallowed. "But, why me? Like, why would you want to make out with me? I mean, it's not like you blast people the moment you touch them. I'm sure the others could control their quirk and they wouldn't mind–"

"Yeah, well I'm not asking the others," Bakugou interrupted, bursting through the door. With only one stride, he closed the space between them and grabbed her chin in his hand, tilting her face up at him. It was rough and warm, calloused. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, where he was only covered in a thin black tank top and shorts. Though he stood only about six inches taller than her, his spiky blond hair made him seem taller, and his more muscular, built frame seem to overshadow her more slender, petite one.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, locking eyes with him and breathing, "Okay." It was the only permission she gave before she closed her eyes, allowing him to pull her body to his and angle his mouth to hers before the door closed shut tightly behind them.

The next day in class they didn't acknowledge each other. He had left her in her dorm room disheveled and flushed from head to toe.

Jirou drew her hand away a little every time he passed her a sheet of paper, the warmth from his skin reminding her of the day before. And even though she was stuck sitting next to him, she tried to avoid him the whole day, otherwise she'd end up a blushing, hot mess, like she should be the one exploding rather than Bakugou. Every time he put his arms on the desk, she could only think about how big his hands and how chiseled his forearms were, much like the rest of his body. She thought of his mouth every time he spoke up in class. His ever-present glare reminded of her how aggressive and demanding he had been. How his lips were on her neck the night before–it was too distracting. Wayyyy too distracting. And so she had to do everything in her power to not be around him if she could help it. They were third years now and they were in the midst of finalizing the hero agencies they would be working for once they graduated, much too busy to get so distracted at school.

"Oi," a rough voice called from behind her as she walked back to the dorms after school.

She winced, clutching at her school bag around slung her shoulder, but she was unable to pick up her pace at the commanding tone.

"_Oi_," he repeated. "I know you can hear me, Earlobes."

She sighed, turning around. "Yes?"

His hand were stuffed into his pockets, as usual. "What, was I not good enough for you? Not as good as Dunce Face?"

His bright red eyes were fierce, but serious and sparking. Jirou almost burst out laughing. "Don't call him that," she reprimanded as she allowed Bakugou to catch up. "And I'm not comparing anyone."

"So I was better?"

"Nah, Momo is the best," she smirked. "If you really want to know."

"Bullshit."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever you want to tell yourself at night."

He scoffed. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you then." He picked up his pace, leaving her behind him. "I'll see you later."

He left her gaping at him like before.

But he kept his word, and this time, she didn't hesitate to answer the knock at the door.

It started off as make-out sessions here and there, mostly in her room, and then other secret areas around campus. It got a little more handsy and touchy as they advanced the bases little by little. She was surprised he still wanted to keep this 'relationship' going as the school year progressed. Jirou thought maybe it was a sort of relief for the both of them from their strenuous hero coursework and interning, and he tolerated her more maybe because he was already initially sort-of close to her ever since they performed as first years in the school festival.

Their relationship outside of the bedroom progressed, too. They listened to music underneath the bed sheets, and he would borrow her headphones–and keep them. He even wore them around his neck, ignoring the teacher's requests to put them away. They held more conversations in the halls and between classes. Personal space was lessened a little when they stood next to each other, and Jirou was one of the only people he wasn't so impatient with.

She found herself again under him, melting under his touch. His hand was under her shirt, her skirt. She was losing her breath. "Bakugou," she breathed. His lips were on her neck, kissing down the open buttons of her shirt.

He pulled back and looked down at her, red eyes dark and breathing as erratic as hers. "If you don't tell me stop, I'll keep going. Got it?"

She swallowed nervously. "Got it."

She placed a hand gently at the nape of his neck, threading and pulling the hairs there a little before bringing his head back down to her in a kiss almost as aggressive as his.

Bakugou was as intense physically in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield, with the same intense stamina and energy, although both of them were pretty inexperienced sexually. Jirou couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, even though she had grown a little in the boob department since starting high school, but she was still not as shapely or curvy as the other girls. Even so, as she laid under her bedsheets with her limbs entangled with his, she felt pretty. He was more prone to injuries, but every time a mere bruise discolored her skin, he would seem a bit more gentle and protective of her. The way he looked at her when they were together made her seem like she was the only person in the world under his intense gaze. Everything about him was intense.

She couldn't understand why she was drawn to him. Or him to her. Over the years, she had tuned out most of his outbursts and curses, even though she still could be intimidated by him. He had always been so rough and aggressive, harsh and even mean sometimes. But he was passionate and driven. He was so intelligent, strong, and she knew he was going to be a top hero one day. He was always, constantly striving for his ambitions. She admired him for that. Bakugou listened to her and seemed to be able to feel her emotions, not just through the music she shared with him and he her. Sometimes she thought he could feel her emotions by the way he touched her. She wondered if she loved him.

"No, Kyouka," she told herself. "You're not supposed to fall in love with him. It's just–it's just physical."

"So how's it going with Bakugou? You guys seem pretty serious," Tohru said when Bakugou, Todoroki, and Midoriya exited the dorm while the girls were finishing up dinner together. They were all dressed up in their hero gear, ready for a night of interning. She noticed how Jirou's eyes flickered up subconsciously at his presence. "Are you guys together yet?"

"We're not _together_, together," she said uncomfortably.

"You just _do things_ together," Mina teased, nudging her with her elbow, to which Jirou retaliated with a shove back and a "Shut up." It was sort of true. Graduation was fast approaching. At this point in the year, they were actually too exhausted to really 'do things' and more often than not ended up just sleeping. For comfort? Maybe. Because they were already used to it? Probably.

"Do you want to be?" Momo asked.

"I don't know," Jirou muttered, furrowing her brow.

Tsuyu frowned sympathetically. "Do you love him?"

"I don't think Bakugou could ever be tied down like that to someone. To me." She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug and proceeded to slurp down her noodles anxiously. Ochako gave her an encouraging squeeze on the arm. "Besides, we're graduating in a few months. We'll all go our separate ways. Who knows what will happen then?" Jirou tried to keep her voice level but the lump in her throat made it unconvincing. At least the other girls changed the subject.

He came in later than usual that night, but she could tell he had showered. All he did was pull the covers back and climb into her bed, pulling her close to him by the waist and burying his face in her neck. "'Night," he mumbled, and she knew he was dead tired. A faint smell of rust, sulphur, and burnt hair and asphalt lingered in the air, mixing with the scent of the body wash she had grown accustomed to. The large shirt she was wearing was actually one of the ones he had accidentally left in her room, and it still smelled like him on the nights when he was too tired to make it to her room. Jirou squeezed his arms closer carefully, thinking about how he had probably refused to go to Recovery Girl to heal his cuts and injuries just to be able to come see her. He would be back in his own bed by morning.

Softly, she pressed the end of her earlobe to where she knew his heart was, just to listen to its beating a little closer. It helped her fall asleep.

"Normal people would just lay their head on my chest to listen," she heard his voice rumble sleepily.

She snorted. "We're not normal people."

She turned so that she was face to face with him and she continued to study his features. Bakugou had grown so much and gone through a lot since they first started at UA. He was a man. She wondered how far the distance would be between them once they were pro-heroes, if she would ever cross his mind or if he would remember their time together.

After a moment his eyebrows turned down, and still with his eyes closed, he asked, "What? Ya horny or something?"

Jirou almost laughed in his face, teasing, "Why? Little Bakugou's got no more explosions left for the night?"

"Don't challenge me," he warned, squeezing her tighter.

"No," she said a bit more softly and with a small smile. "Just rest."

It was quiet for a few more minutes, the sounds of his steady breathing filling the room. She studied his face before it wrinkled again in a grimace. "Whaddaya want, 'lobes?"

"I was just thinking…" she swallowed. "I might… miss this." She buried her face in his chest so she didn't have to see his expression.

He peeled one eyelid back. "Ya know your ears turn red all the way to the tips."

She tucked her earlobes underneath her shirt in response, grunting.

"Who said it has to stop?" Bakugou continued gruffly. "I didn't." When she didn't respond he shoved his lips closer to her ears, the warmth of his breath tickling her there. "Got it?"

She nodded, and with a muffled–and relieved–voice she whispered, "Got it."

He relaxed his head back onto the pillow. "Now go to to sleep." Even with his aggressive tone, he was gentle when he pulled her closer. "I'm fucking tired."

And when he was fast asleep, snoring softly next to her, she pressed the end of her earlobe again to his heart.

Somehow she felt a promise in the steady rhythm it beat.

* * *

_Check out Ch. 171, 172, oh Volume 19 in general cuz my girl Kyouka! I love her sooo much! I also bought the volume solely because she was on the cover and because of all the BakuJirou moments (I say 'all' like there's a lot, but I mean there's more interactions! haha). And one of my fave arcs is school festival and A band too, so I also bought volume 20 cuz Kyouka went all out and had her moment! The PASSION, ugh. It kills me. I almost cried. And no spoilers for the manga but more BakuJirou moments ahead! I wish there were more!_


End file.
